ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Helbrus
Helbrus is an ancient Hellberus living in one of the volcanoes of Io. The monster led an army of monsters that wiped out an ancient Jovian empire until it was stopped by the Oracles of Jupiter. History Ancient Times The monster known as Helbrus is an old Hellberus, possibly one of the first of its kind. Helbrus traveled through space for many years, bringing devastation to every world it visits until it was driven off by several brave Ultras. The monster emits a particular aura that attracts monsters towards it and when close enough could be instantly brainwashed into slavery. Helbrus soon built a formidable monster army that spread its aura to the edges of the galaxy, recruiting more monsters and even aliens into its rank. The threat of a galactic invasion was ignored by the Ultras due to the lack of direct influence the army has towards the Ultras' colony. An empire from Jupiter, fearing of a possible invasion, started work on the newly discovered Zepellion energy as power sources for weapons and machinery. Several of these creations such as the Zepellion Overdrive Engine and the Neo Maxima Cannon were discovered or reverse-engineered by the Earth humans many centuries later. Later, the scientists found that when carefully manipulated, the Zepellion energy will turn into gas and briefly show a piece of the universe beyond their universe. After countless controlled research and experiments later, those exposed by the gaseous substance, later dubbed Solgent gas, were able to visibly see the future from the most probably choices an individual can make. They became the first Oracles of Jupiter. As the group grew in size, they concluded that the empire's best bet towards survival was by abandoning Jupiter and live elsewhere. Opposition towards this idea was huge and they were persecuted by the population, leading to their belief that they have made a mistake. They stepped out from the spotlight, ignoring their normal brethren until Helbrus' army ransacked the empire's many castles and destroyed their fortifications as the Zepellion weapons proved ineffective against its thick skin. In a final act to save the empire and fix their mistakes, the Oracles sacrificed themselves to open a portal that summons an Ultraman from another universe to defeat Helbrus and its army. Ultimately the monster army was destroyed and Helbrus was sealed in one of Jupiter's moons, Io. The Ultraman then departed to another universe. Present Time Helbrus, weakened by the Ultraman the Oracles' summoned, slept in one of Io's volcanoes for many years to slowly regain its waning strength due to its advanced age. It was prematurely awakened when it sensed the presence of a surviving Oracle on Earth. Fueled by revenge, Helbrus created a small invasion force of several monsters to find the Oracle while it prepares for its final battle. After the invasion force was destroyed, Helbrus made landfall towards Rusalka where the Oracle was. The EDL sent out its jets and land weapons to defeat Helbrus but like the empire, their weapon fails to deal any significant damage. Ultraman Dent soon appeared and fought Helbrus to an even standstill until the Oracle found Helbrus' weakness. The EDL used this newfound knowledge into good use and stunned Helbrus long enough for the Ultra to break its neck, killing it for good. Helbrus' body was later stored in Siberia before being thrown into the ocean. Powers and Abilities *Hellfire Ball: From its mouth, Helbrus can fire a large fireball that can melt steel at a large area. *Hell Horn Lightning: From its horns, Helburs can fire crimson lightning bolts that are not only explosive, but also can spread far away. *Hell-er Slash: An even larger and stronger Hell Slash, able to slice through mountains even at Helbrus' current state. *Monster Aura: Helbrus emits an aura that attracts monster towards it and eventually enslaves them. This also affects aliens. At present time, Helbrus' aura is only strong enough to attract a small number of monsters. **Diglobe: These space pests commonly found near fields of space rocks were part of Helbrus' invasion force by barelling towards Earth at rapid speed. Due to their lack of intelligence and natural defenses, they were easily destroyed by laser satellites. **Hellberus Black: Due to Helbrus' aura, several Hellberus' fell to its control and lost their red coloration as Helbrus grows stronger. A Hellberus Black was among Helberus' small invasion force when it awakened. **Jamila: An unfortunate victim of the space race, the US astronaut Jamir Miller mutated into the creature known as Jamila. Notably due to him being human, he is immune to Helbrus' aura and only assisted for revenge. He later reformed himself after being convinced by his daughter to stop. Currently he works with the ESA. **Several aliens of unknown origin were also affected by Helbrus' aura. Some of them attempted to kill the Oracle but was defeated by GUTS. *Spike Missiles: Helbrus can fire a large number of spike missiles from its back. The spikes will quickly regrow when given enough time. Diglobe.png|Diglobe Hellblackus.png|Hellberus Black Powered_Jamila.jpg|Jamila, formerly US astronaut Jamir Miller Trivia *Helbrus name comes from Hel, one of Loki's children as well as the name of a location in Norse mythology and Elbrus from Mount Elbrus. *Previously Helbrus was meant to be a very important figure for a Ragnarok-type story until it was scrapped for being unfun to write. *Image by Gren. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Fan Kaiju